


that's the kinda love (i've been dreaming of)

by Anonymous



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lowercase, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, matty has a mama kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: god, he’d do anything for her. he’s utterly under her spell. she turns, like she’s read his mind again, and struts up to him in those heels, gets so close that he has to crane his neck a little to look her in the face. wordlessly, she takes the half-smoked cigarette from his mouth and drops it to the ground, crushes it beneath her heel, and matty swears he’s about to fall over from the amount of blood that rushes away from his brain to favour other parts of his anatomy.
Relationships: Matthew Healy/Gabriella Brooks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	that's the kinda love (i've been dreaming of)

**Author's Note:**

> idek why i'm posting this on anon lmao everyone knows it's [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ply-mrs)
> 
> thank you L for being a constant inspiration and help, creative partner, and generally just the best x

the club they're in is starting to get quiet.

the night is wearing on, and the people are starting to thin out. they've started playing crappy songs. matty is several glasses of wine deep.

he hadn't even wanted to come out tonight, but gabby had batted her eyes and said _please?_ and he struggled to argue. he's glad they did, because gabby looks beautiful, in a tight, shiny green dress that comes off her shoulder, and stunning heels that give her a few inches on him. 

but now, the night is wearing, and he's desperate to go home. the vibe is dying out and he's starting to get sweaty and tired of dancing, but more pressingly, the several glasses of red in his system are screaming at him that if he doesn't get gabby home _now_ , he's going to explode.

he presses himself up close behind her as she's dancing, slides his hands onto her waist. 

"babe."

she plays into it, presses back against him, tips her head back onto his shoulder. he can't help but sway with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. she turns around to face him, leans down a little to kiss his lips. she tastes like a cocktail. heat pools in matty's stomach.

"wanna take you home," he murmurs against her mouth, and she smiles, still dancing. 

"later," gabby says, and he pouts up at her. 

the dance floor is empty enough for him to slide his hands up her body, over the silky material of her dress, resting both hands on her shoulders. he entertains her for a few minutes more, but she looks so stunning in this dress that he's struggling to think of anything apart from getting her out of it. 

"please," he says, getting closer to her. he can see how her eyes are glinting; she knows what he wants. his head is hazy from the wine, and his stomach is twisting with heat, and she's swaying and moving so beautifully that he swears he's going to melt.

she kisses him again, tilting his chin up with her fingers. all that exists in the world is them. they're still for a moment. he contemplates saying something else, pleading with her to let him take her home, but then she smiles at him as if she’d read his mind, and says, "let's go."

as they stand outside, matty reaches into his pocket and fishes out a cigarette. it's cold out, and he's looking for something to do with his hands, save he put them all over her. she looks beautiful, under the streetlight, as they shiver and wait for their cab. matty leans back against the wall with his cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, watching gabby watching the road. those heels do wonders for her, he thinks. that dress is fucking stunning.

god, he’d do anything for her. he’s utterly under her spell. she turns, like she’s read his mind again, and struts up to him in those heels, gets so close that he has to crane his neck a little to look her in the face. wordlessly, she takes the half-smoked cigarette from his mouth and drops it to the ground, crushes it beneath her heel, and matty swears he’s about to fall over from the amount of blood that rushes away from his brain to favour other parts of his anatomy. gabby smiles down at him, doing that thing where she tilts his chin up again, and he’s ready for her to kiss him, for her to steal the very breath from his lungs, but then the cab pulls up on the pavement behind them, and matty’s heart breaks a tiny bit. 

in the car, he’s good, for all of thirty seconds. he tries to distract himself and look out of the window, but he’s half-hard in his jeans, and gabby is so close that he can almost smell her perfume, and he can’t stop thinking about how hot and powerful she looked crushing his cigarette under her heel. 

he leans over to kiss her. she entertains him, but doesn’t let it get too heated. when he slides his hands onto her thighs, she pulls away and murmurs, “matty,” with a warning tone in her voice that matty wants more than anything to challenge. the glint in her eyes makes him think she’s daring him to do so. so he tries again; slides his hands up her thighs, tries to push his chilly fingertips under the tight hem of her skirt. 

“matty,” she warns again, but she’s smiling. matty’s head is spinning with giddy want. it’s thrumming in his veins; he wants to get her home more than anything. she’s driving him utterly crazy. 

he tries yet again, kissing her as deeply as she’ll let him, this time trying to hold her waist, hands straying down her back just a little, but she doesn’t let him get very far at all before she pulls away from his mouth and looks at him sternly. 

“matthew,” she threatens, and matty stops cold. 

the use of his full name means two things, and they both strike a shiver right through him. number one, it means he’s really reached a limit now, and whatever he’s doing, he should actually stop - not because he's overstepping the mark, but because it's in his best interest to behave if he wants to cum tonight. number two, it means that gabby has control of him. she has pulled it out from under him like a rug and she will hold it all night - and he’ll let her. suddenly, what matty’s imagining when they get home looks very, very different. 

he knows the drill, knows what is expected of him, knows to stop trying to tease her if he doesn't want a punishment. his face is painted with a blush as he leans his head on her shoulder and mumbles, “sorry, mama,” as quietly as he can manage. 

she’s not upset with him; he’s not in trouble. she tells him this by bringing her hand up and pushing it into his hair, scratching his scalp with her nails, the way she knows he likes. it makes him feel submissive. it makes him want to give in to her. he smiles softly, closing his eyes for the rest of the car ride.

gabby is going to take care of him tonight, in more ways than one. 

he lets her lead him by the hand into the house, keeps his eyes trained on the floor. he keeps watching her heels, obsessed with the way they make her taller than him, the advantage it gives her. when she gets him into the bedroom, she sits him down on the bed (the mattress on the floor that they call a bed) and he just watches her. he knows that he's not to do anything until she says so, including taking his clothes off. if gabby wants him fully dressed, he'll stay fully dressed. 

matty watches as she clicks over to the dresser, ever so leisurely fixes her hair, reapplies her lipstick. her blue eyes flash at him in the mirror. his heart jumps. she sprays herself with perfume again, despite the fact that he could still smell it in the cab, but he really, really doesn’t mind. when she’s fucking him, and he can smell her, it’s better - it reminds him that she’s a woman, and that does things to him he doesn’t exactly understand. 

she rises elegantly and slides the dresser drawer open. matty’s heart skips yet another beat as he watches her long, slender fingers dip into the drawer, and she takes out the harness and the thick, clear toy. he’s utterly giddy with anticipation, and still a little giggly from the wine. she catches his eye in the mirror again, and it’s only when she smiles back at him that he realises he’s grinning. gabby slips the toy into the loop of the leather harness, and starts to strut towards him, still clicking in her heels. 

she hands him the harness, and he smiles and says, “thank you, mama.”

she reaches down to cup his face, stroking her thumb over his cheek. he’s waiting for her to praise him, but it never comes; instead, she uses him for balance as she lifts her leg to set her heel flat against his chest, and push him backwards until he’s on his back. 

“take your clothes off,” she orders, and she’s smiling down at him. matty’s chest tightens with giddy anticipation, and he starts unbuttoning his shirt. in moments, he’s naked on top of the sheets, and gabby is still fully dressed, gazing down at him. he’s not been told, but he fishes under the pillow anyway, retrieves the lube. he gazes up at her desperately. he knows she can see how hard he is, his cock pressed desperately up against his stomach, the head pink and wet, a flush spreading all the way down his neck and onto his chest. 

gabby is still fully dressed. she still has her heels on. 

for a moment, she just stands above him, taking him in, and he’s awed by her. she looks beautiful. then, she kneels on the mattress, and he sits up instinctively. she smiles, holding out her hand for the lube.

“hands and knees, baby,” she says, and her voice is like butter, and matty wants to drown in it. he does as he’s told, and when he hears the click of the lube cap, he shudders. she shushes him gently, pressing a lipsticked kiss to the top of his thigh. he can tell without even seeing that it’s left a deep red kiss mark, and just the thought makes him shudder. two of her slick, slender fingers brush over his hole, and he whimpers, pushing back against them. he wants her inside him, he wants to be fucked - he’s desperate, needy, and achingly hard, his mind only set on one thing. 

“be patient,” she chides, dragging her slick fingers over his hole again, and he has to force himself to breathe evenly. he knows if he complains, he’ll only get in trouble, and he really, really wants to cum tonight. 

gabby presses another kiss to his thigh, and, torturously slow, pushes her middle finger inside him. immediately, matty is breathless, clutching at the sheets and fighting the urge to push back into her. 

“please, mama,” he breathes out, and she kisses his right arse cheek softly. he blushes. 

“shh, shh, baby,” she coos. “calm down.” 

he wishes he could. 

she doesn’t tease him for too long; she knows he’s more than capable of taking her fingers. she pushes in a second, and a third, and fingers him open slowly, dragging the pads of her fingers torturously close to that spot inside him, but never quite touching it, lest this all be over too soon. he knows she’ll take care of him, knows it’s only a matter of time. 

he has to look back over his shoulder to watch as she slides the harness on, the thick, silicone cock protruding out in front of her. gabby grips the base and smirks at him. god, she’s beautiful like this. she’s still fully dressed, and her hair is perfect, her makeup flawless, and she looks like an angel in that green dress. he wants to say it, to tell her so, but his voice catches in his throat. 

gabby strokes a hand down his spine and shushes him again. matty hears the lube click again, and then moments later, the blunt head of the toy is pressing against his hole. 

“mama,” he breathes. gabby shushes him again and strokes a hand down his spine, her fingers eventually coming to tangle in his hair, pushing his head down against the pillows as she pushes the toy into him in one, long, deep stroke. 

matty cries out, muffled into the pillows. it feels so fucking good to finally be full, and gabby knows how crazy it drives him, how hard he is, how desperate he’ll be for her to touch his cock. 

“you’ve been a good boy,” she murmurs, and matty shakes at the praise, pushing back against her strap. he’s desperate for her to move, to fuck him properly, but he knows she’ll retract that praise straight away if he rises above his position. 

slowly, torturously slow, she starts to rock her hips, fucking him shallowly. soft, breathy noises fall from matty’s lips, muffled into the pillows. she starts rolling her hips forward a little faster, and he swears he hears her moan. she’s not getting anything from this — he hadn’t seen her put a toy inside herself, and both her hands are on his hips, which just makes it hotter, because she’s getting off on just fucking him with the toy. 

suddenly, surprising him, she delivers a harsh smack to his arse, tugging her hair up at the same time. 

“say thank you,” she says, her voice even and smooth, still. matty knows his own would not be so calm. 

“thank you,” he chokes, his breath catching in his chest. she tugs harder on his hair, drives her hips forward, slamming the toy into him harshly. 

“mama!” he corrects himself, scrabbling for her approval. “mama, mama, mama! thank you, mama, thank you!”

she bends down to kiss his shoulder as a well done. he glows. wasting no time, without warning, gabby picks up the pace, fucking into him hard and fast, her hips slapping against his obscenely, the only noise in the empty room. the silk of her dress is soft and cool against matty’s hot, flushed arse, and the reminder that gabby is still totally dressed, looking utterly composed and beautiful, while fucking him like this, making him come undone underneath him, is insanely hot. 

“touch me,” matty gasps, his cock begging for attention, leaking against his stomach. gabby smacks his arse again, and he cries out; “please! please, mama, haven’t i been good?”

gabby doesn’t seem to be able to deny that, because he has been good, for the most part, except in the taxi. with one hand, she tugs on his hair, hard enough to make him arch his back, and reaches around to take his cock in her hand. she strokes him quickly, in time with the movements of her hips, pushing him down again so she can angle her strap properly, and drive it against that spot inside of matty with every thrust. 

he’s crying out beneath her, rambling her title, mixed with curses and pleas, senseless speech. she knows it won’t be long until he cums, and while some nights she would make him ask for permission, edge him until he got out a successful ‘please let me cum, mama’, but tonight she wants to see him come undone, wants to see him clench and shake and cry out for her. 

“i want you to cum,” she says smoothly, pulling matty’s hair again. he whimpers needily, moans catching in his throat, and clenches around her strap hard enough for her to feel it. he’s close, she can feel it coming off him in waves, and she doesn’t want him to hold back anymore. “cum for mama.”

matty curses shakily, clenches around the toy, and cums hard, spilling over gabby’s fist, sweet, desperate moans spilling from his mouth. she fucks him through his orgasm, slowly lowering the pace until she’s still, the toy still inside him. when it feels like matty’s breathing has slowed down a little, she pulls out of him. he still whimpers at the loss as he collapses onto the sheets. 

gabby slides the harness off, setting it aside for them to deal with later. she’s all over warm, and pulsing between her legs, but she knows matty well enough to know that demanding him to get her off as soon as he’s just cum isn’t a good idea, especially after what they’ve just done. he just needs a few moments to calm down first.

she lays down next to him on the bed, and he gravitates towards her, burying his face in her neck. he’s breathing in deep, and for a second she thinks he’s struggling to calm down, but then she realises he’s smelling her. a smile graces her lips; matty has something of a proclivity for her perfume, especially when they’re like this, in these roles. she brings a hand up to cup the back of his head, stroking through his curls slowly, closing her eyes and listening to their breathing slowly returning to normal, syncing unintentionally. 

when matty has come round, he peeks out of her neck, smiling at her sweetly. his cheeks are flushed pink. 

“you okay?” she whispers, and he nods, leaning up to kiss her lips. it’s slow and soft and calm. 

as they part, matty slides his hand down, and pushes it up under the hem of her skirt. she lets him, this time, because her thighs are messy and she’s pulsing desperately. matty smiles to find her soaking for him, and not wearing any underwear. 

he never saw her take them off, he realises, and he stammers over trying to ask her the question a few times before she presses a finger to his lips and smiles. 

“that’s why,” she whispers, a pink tint making itself known high on her cheeks, smile tugging at her mouth. “i didn’t let you touch me in the taxi."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll take "content nobody in this fandom asked for" for 500, alex


End file.
